


kill of the night

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Death, Dark!Rose, F/M, non consensual telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: She likes it when they run.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned that this is...not a light hearted fic. This is a dark, Bad Wolf altered version of Rose and is not for everyone.
> 
> Content warnings for death of a minor character, mentions of other deaths, mentions of non-consensual telepathy
> 
> Huge thanks to sequence_fairy who wrote the gorgeous dark!Rose fic [let the echo shake it all apart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3477956) and inspired this.

Her smile formed slowly, one corner of her mouth curling upwards and then the other until her lips stretched enough to bare her teeth. It was always fun when they ran, when they gave her an opportunity to hunt.

(Her smile was one of a predator contemplating the satisfaction of the kill to come, not one of girlish happiness or any other trite emotion.)

Rose stalked through the hallways of the palace that was her current residence, trainers whisper-soft on the hard floor. She’d been here for a month already, they should know by now that running helped nothing. If they just accepted her judgment, their death was quick and practically painless. When they ran, she took it as an invitation to play.

This mortal was almost too easy to catch, taking the most common paths on his pathetic attempt to escape the palace. Rose growled, every bit of the wolf that she’d named herself and launched herself at her prey.

She wasn’t even breathing hard by the time he was on the floor with her foot on his throat. She cocked her head to the side and smiled that slow smile as she started increasing the pressure.

“Rose!” The strangled cry came from in front of her and she whipped her head up to face the intruder, eyes sparking gold

“Hello, Doctor,” she purred, not letting up. “Come to watch the show?”

“You need to stop this,” he pleaded. 

She raised her foot just slightly. She did like when he begged.

“He didn’t do anything wrong,” the Doctor continued.

Her smile turned to a snarl, the molten gold spreading to take over her entire iris. “He transgressed against me,” she said, voice echoing and multiplied. “He must pay for his crime.”

She turned her gaze on the man beneath her and with a clench of her fist he was gone. No sparks, no smoke, nothing but a slight rush of air into the space where he had been to indicate that he’d been there at all.

When she looked back up at the Doctor, the gold in her eyes was more of a sheen, a veneer, rather than the pool of molten metal they had appeared to be earlier. “Now look what you made me do. I wasn’t done with him yet.”

“There’s no need to be cruel, Rose,” he said softly. His dark eyes were the slightest bit hazy, a bit unhinged.

He was almost where she wanted him. She had become one with Time in order to save him and she  _ would  _ keep him at her side. It was taking more convincing than she had planned on, more trips into his mind than she had anticipated but she didn’t mind.

He wasn’t trying to stop her any longer, just trying to curb her appetites, his sense of justice and morals not yet eradicated.

Soon, Rose thought, soon he would hunt with her and the universe would be their hunting ground.

The idea sent her blood rushing through her veins in a dizzying dance and she smiled at the Doctor, all wicked intent and predatory eyes. She stalked towards him, backing him up against the stone wall and locking her lips against his as her nails dug into his scalp.

He would be  _ hers, _ just like Time, just like the Universe. It all belonged to her and she was going to take it all.


End file.
